Listen to Your Listing Agent
It was the middle of summer and I decided to buy a house. I figured it was time that I move out of my apartment. The house was very old and had quite a history, not a good one either. Apparently the past owners of the house were murdered and there was no evidence of the killer’s whereabouts. The victims were all found in the basement with all their internal organs missing along with their eyes, tongues, and hair. The woman who was selling the house actually warned me about buying it. But I kind of blew off her warning like leaves in the wind. I moved into the house a few weeks later with the help of some gentlemen I hired. It was an option that came with the truck rental. I took the offer because I don’t know anyone that would be willing to help me with such a mundane task. The process of the moving took a while due to the fact that I own many things. Thankfully this house had a lot of space so it wouldn’t be as cluttered and cramped as my apartment. The first night was somewhat unsettling, I felt this way only because I was in a new and unfamiliar area. Thinking about the previous owners that met a horrible fate didn’t help, but I just couldn’t stop that terrifying thought and image from entering the depths of my mind. I obviously didn’t get much sleep that night. I’m not sure what time it was before I was able to rest, but I do know it was really late. I got out of my bed to begin my usual morning routine; take a shower, get dressed, eat, and brush my teeth. Then it was off to work. I work in a tiny office along with dozens of people. It’s really cramped there but I get a decent pay and I work decent hours. I never socialize so I really don’t have many friends there or anywhere. After a long, exhausting day I finally get to head home. I usually check the mail, go inside, grab a beer, and sit down to watch TV for a few hours. Upon doing this I can hear a scratching noise. It’s strange that I’m hearing it now because I’ve been living here for a couple days and the house has never made this noise before. I passed it off because it’s an old house and obviously it’s going to make some strange noises. It got louder and louder and then I heard a thump. This is when I grabbed my pocket knife and ran upstairs as this is where I heard it come from. It’s a three bedroom house, one of which I use for storage because I have no other purpose for it. I wasn’t sure which room it came from so I listened closely and heard nothing so I dropped the case. I decided it was really late so I made dinner and went to bed. It was nearly 2:00 am when I awoke to my room drowned in darkness. My eyes were still adjusting to my dark room. In the deafening silence my ears could make out a slight noise that resembled that of breathing. The hair on my body was standing on edge as the cold tingly feeling ran down my spine and throughout the rest of my body. I tried to look like I was asleep like a child hiding from a monster in the closet. I couldn't take it anymore. Something had been watching me every night through this whole week. God dammit why did I buy this house knowing a family was brutally murdered here?!?! I felt like the breathing was getting even louder. It made my heart pound a mile a minute as my whole body froze in absolute terror. I should have listened to the housing agent selling this house when she told me that a few of the previous owners even before the most recent ones were murdered. Is this really how I'm going to go out? All because I wanted to live in a bigger house and not a cramped apartment? Is that really so much to ask for?! Oh god I think whatever is in here is crawling up on my bed. I felt the covers shifting around to its position of movement. I guess like a deer in the head lights I’ll meet my fate... If I live through this I'm leaving this fucking house. Until then my only regret is buying this house... Whatever was in the room with me knocked me out and I awoke again except this time I found myself in the basement, tied to a bed that was left down here along with a bunch of other junk. My clothes were ripped and torn to the point where my stomach and chest were exposed. The light switched on and I jumped in terror. I could finally see what had been tormenting me. It resembled the shape of human but there was no way in hell that this... thing... could have been human. Whatever it was it was also pale as a ghost. It looked like it hadn’t eaten in years, but it must’ve been feeding on something due to the blood covering its mouth. Its eyes were white and didn’t seem to have any sort of pigment to them, just white and somewhat cloudy. This was all I saw of it before it stepped in front of a light and then all I could see was its silhouette. I froze in absolute terror as it brought a pair of rusty old, razor sharp scissors to my throat. I could even cry out for help. No one would hear me. It began to use one of the blades to slowly cut down my chest. I screamed in agony as the crimson blood slowly spilled from my body. As it progressed with cutting several other areas it cut deeper and deeper and deeper. I screamed louder and soon I passed out from loss of blood. Detective Journal Entry #148 11/26/13 The victim was found in the basement just like the last owners, same conditions; all organs under the abdominal region, removed, eyes missing, tongue cut out, most of the victim’s hair missing. It’s been a while since the first murder occurred in that house. There have been many victims, many cases, and many investigations and still after many years we haven’t even come close to finding a suspect! Just lifeless corpses on the floor of the basement, all in the same conditions! Whoever this killer is must be a sociopathic maniac, and he better hope that I don’t find him or he will get what he deserves for killing innocent people and screwing with my head! Journal entry, over. Category:Places Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment